sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Nation Army (Episode)
next episode: Strife Plot (Noa Oshii charge) (Omnitrix releases spores) (Lycion Ue gets a gas mask from the Tamborans) Lycion felt a great force against him, and soon, hands pulling against his back. He was submerged within a sea of Tamborans. His mind felt as if it was adrift in a sea of molasses. His eyes fluttered shut, open, and shut again, as a great darkness overcame his face. When his mind woke again - what could have been hours later, but in reality was barely minutes - he instinctively sat up. He tried to breath in, but found his breathing restricted by some sort of metal contraption. His hands fluttered to it, but found that it would not budge. As soon as his hands reached the thing on his face, strange hands gripped at his elbows and worked to wrench his hands back off. His eyes finally reopened, though he was only privy to a blurry painting of the skies above. He could see white and grey stars flickering in the stars above, chasing down orange and yellow nebulae. He did not get much longer to inspect them, for the hands on his arms quickly forced his body back down amongst the tide of Tamborans. At that moment, he did not know it, but the Tamborans were saving his life. He would soon come to realize it, and come to hate them - and himself - for it. (Jules outro) The ship began its descent into the atmosphere of the Gemspring, or rather what remained of it, as was announced by the ship's computer. You thought it was apt time to make an announcement of your own. "I think I should get the final blow on him." The other passengers looked up at you, but aside from the sounds of the ship's descent, nothing could be heard. None were objecting. Though, you realize, this was probably because the one who had the most to say was not capable of saying anything. At least, that's what you thought. "Anyone who has the opportunity to kill him has the obligation to kill him." His words were not explicitly addressed to you, but they certainly did a wonderful job at shutting you down. (outro) Across the wide open space, they could see an observatory of sorts. It was raised above the rest of the library, giving it a commanding and menacing view, as if it were an unholy altar. A lithe figure hustled about, preparing some sort of machine, with coils and gears and engines and wires and all sorts of technological hullabaloo that would never in this lifetime ever make sense to Sol. The corpses of dead birdlings were strewn about his feet, their blood spilt out of their throats and running like a stream down the stairs, puddling on the floor and completing the demonic altar look. Though, these birds were not a sacrifice to summon a greater evil, but rather a sacrifice for the figure's madvillainous plot to continue uninterrupted. The machine he was working on finally fizzled to life. A huge whirling noise filled the library, as if an interdimensional washing machine or a pool filter had fluttered to life. Before he could revel in the glory of his machination, though, the figure bent his back at a rather ungodly awful and caught a glance of our heroes behind himself. "I cannot exact his goals," Gadsio noted, taking a step forward and raising his spear like a lance. He had realized the identity of the figure long before Sol: it was the Edgelord from before. "But it seems we're destined to stop him." Sol nodded. Laika began to rotate his guns. The Omnitrix beeped to life. And they charged. Appearances *Sol Masquerade *Lycion Ue *Seven Nation Army *Gadsio *Laika *Jules *Nameless Swordsman *Edgelord Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Production